The Bioshock Effect
by Thereadershadow
Summary: Living underwater is one thing. In space, not much different. The outer environment can still kill you, and larger things will try to eat you. Unless, of course, you happen to be an old Alpha series Daddy and his family
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, ReaderShadow here.**

 **Sorry It took a while, school started, and I end up helping my younger siblings with school.**

 **Any ways, here's the story Whitetiger62512 and I have been working on.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

An angry roar echoes through the submerged building, as Sophia Lamb left in the escape sub. "No!" Eleanor, or Ellie, as she had been called by her brother before he had been taken by Lamb and turned into a Big Brother prototype, the only still existing one, yelled as the building around them rumbled as the self destruct mechanism rattled.

Thinking fast, another figure in a dive suit grabs Ellie, Delta, and a Daddycized Sinclair, and teleported them away to a nearby rail train. Moving sluggishly, not used to teleporting large groups, the suited figure warps out and back, this time with Tenenbaum, a slightly injured, and very angry, Big Sister, and the freed little sisters. The figure sets a station in, and collapses, as the rail car zipped away, the station erupted along with the building.

The figure looked like a male version of the Big Sisters, massive boots, dive suit, round helmet with a slightly larger porthole, which was dark at the moment, and instead of a cage on his back, he had a backpack with room for parts, animatronic armatures that allowed for delicate work, either repairing Big Daddy's, Big Sisters, Little Sister's tools, or Rapture in general.

The suit had a thrust pack for maneuvering underwater, and pockets for other odds and ends. His hands were replaced with his old tools, a industrial grade drill for one hand, which split into three large fingers, and had a hole in it for launching hack darts, his hack tool merged with that hand. his other hand was his rivet gun, which, too, turned into a large hand, but it was merged with a fold out Syringe, which, folded out, looked much like a big Sisters, but a bit shorter.

"Cecil!" Ellie cried out when the Big Brother collapsed. "Easy, kiddo, don' go movin' 'im too much. I think he tired 'im self out." Sinclair said, laying a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"The simple fact Herr Cecillian managed to get us all away und set a station before he passed out is a testament to his constitution. The fact he was a Little Brother, if the little ones are correct, und still had his slug, und like Eleanor, it merged with him, may have helped." Said Tenenbaum, her accent thickened and slightly shaken by the fact the children had nearly died. Beside her, the Big Sister, Samantha, whirls around, trying to get her bearings, hissing angrily, before calming down,

"Speaking o' which, where did the kid set the car?" Asked Sinclair, unable to move past due to his recently gained bulk.

Delta rumbled softly, as Ellie renewed their bond via a ADAM transfusion, while she sighed with relief as she let off some of the excess ADAM from her system. Once she finished, she carefully stepped past, and looked at the settings.

"Pauper's Drop, I think." She replied. "Ah, regroup on friendly grounds. Wise decision. Frau Holloway may be able to help us." Said Tenenbaum, as she tended to the children. Sammy gently holds a few, who shivered, no longer producing excessive amounts of heat, and were very wet. "So, kid," Sinclair rumbles at the Big Sister, "Got a name?"

She stares at him, long and hard, before answering. "Sammy" She rasps. Ellie pulls off her helmet, revealing her face, and sits down near Sammy, the two holding a quiet discussion.

They sat in the rail car, watching as the scenery went by, checking Cecil every so often, his condition slowly improving, but not regaining consciousness. As they reached the halfway mark, a pale yellow light flickered out of Cecil's porthole.

He rumbled softly, cursing much like a Big Daddy would when in pain. Delta gives him a soft whack on the back of the helmet, folding his arms and giving a soft grumble, telling him off about cursing in front of the children.

Cecil's porthole light shifts color slightly, as he rubbed the back of his helm, looking sheepish. A grumbled apology echos out, just as the radio crackles.

"Oi, laddies," came the deep voice of a Brute Splicer, "Ye got ten seconds ta explain wh' yeselves ar' before we pop yer Car. Ten, nin', eight, sev-" "Easy there, ole boy, no need to shoot. We got shot up enough by Sophias goons, thank you very much. We need a place to stay." Rumbled Sinclair as he got over to the radio terminal. "That you, Sinclair? Thought you woulda gotten outta here with the ole tin daddy and the tin kid." growled back the Brute after calling off the torpedo crew. "Change o' plans, among other things, sport. Sophia stole the sub. We're stuck down 'ere unless someone has another method of escape." Sighed Sinclair.

" _sigh,_ Who's onboard?" Asked the Brute warily. Sinclair counted out the people onboard. "I'd say… Two Daddies, Eleanor, Tenenbaum, a Big Brother and Sister, and about a dozen or more former Lil' Sisters." "Two Daddies? What about ye? Wouldn't o' thought a man like ye would have forgotten 'imself, eh?" Joked the Brute on the other side. "... Lets just say, Sophia had a spare suit layin' around, and decided to tailor fit it to me." Silence reigned on the other side of the line. "Yer jokin'..."

"'Fraid not, ole boy." Sighed Sinclair, looking at his now gauntleted hand.

Cecil shakily pulls himself up, as the Little sisters cluster on a bench, waiting to arrive. Cecil rumbles out a question, as Sinclair translate and relays. "Hmm, there's a thought, kiddo. Quick question, ole boy, how many are willing, or able, to leave Pauper's drop?" Sinclair asked.

"Ah'd say most 'o us, Ain't much left for an'one." Sighed the brute splicer, "Why'dja ask?"

"Seems ole Cecil has an idea 'ow to get us out 'o here." Sammy, from her spot on the benches, cover with the little ones, looks over curious.

At this, the Brute audibly perks up. "Ah way outta this mess? Ah'll let Ole Grace know." The radio cuts off, as the railcar continues its approach to the station.

"So, kid, got a plan?" Asked Sinclair.

Cecil nodded, and digs around one of his many watertight pouches, and pulls out some papers. "What's this now?" Asked Sinclair, looking at the drawings. Tenenbaum takes a look as well. She inhales sharply. "It looks like…. but how?" Sinclair glances over. "Mind Explainin'?"

"This looks like a solid rocket booster from the surface." she said, "It's meant to lift a starcraft high into orbit…possibly beyond... Cecil you are not suggesting….?" Cecil nods, and pulls out another set of sketches.

Sammy tilts her helm, and takes some of the drawings Cecil had made cautiously, and looks at them.

They were a series of ideas, lists of parts, maps with areas of interest marked, old radio chatter from the surface, all of which had to do with one thing. Space travel. Tenenbaum, one of the few people left in Rapture sane enough, and knew enough about the subject to grasp what the notes implied, looked them over.

"Herr Cecillian, this is a fairly ambitious plan, I'm not even sure if it will work." Cecil shrugs, his meaning clear. _Best chance we have._

"Cecil, hate ta' put a dampener on things, but do we know how long this'll take? I'm not sure how long Rapture'll last." Points out Sinclair.

Sammy nods slowly, remembering how badly damaged Rapture was, and how fast it was decaying.

Cecil nods, and starts digging around for more papers.

Cecil gently sits down on a unoccupied bench, followed by creaking. Though not as heavy as a Daddy, he still weighed more than a normal human. Delta and Sinclair shift slightly, Sinclair cringing as their bench loudly groaned in protest. The little girls climb all over the three, clinging to shoulders, sitting on helmets, curling up in their sides, as Ellie smiled, sitting back down next to her helmet and Sammy, picking up three of the girls who had no room on the others. Sammy sighed softly as the little ones climbed off, relieving her of some weight, and clustered onto the others, though she watched Sinclair constantly.

She levitates Cecil's notes back to him, who stores them away, rumbling a thank you.

Cecil uses his armature to pull out more papers, keeping his arms still as the little children fall asleep on him. Sinclair shuffles slightly, shifting so both he and the kids were comfortable, as Delta rumbles a Daddy version of a lullaby, one he used to use for Ellie and Cecil when they were small.

Tenenbaum wraps blankets she found in the back from when splicers used the car as a home around the children, as Cecil passed papers to her, being the only person who had arms free.

She looks over the papers, intrigued. "Hmm. Ja,This could work, Sinclair, Cecil's idea, rather then build a completely new vessel, is to rather repurpose old ones. How many submarines und bathyspheres do you know of lay around Rapture?" Sinclair's porthole flickers as he blinked.

"Don' rightly know, been trapped inside mostly" Sinclair says, rubbing the back of his helm. "Dozens," rasps Sammy. "Maybe more." Tenenbaum nods. "I am by no means a engineer, I am a geneticist, but even I repurposed old equipment where I needed to to help cut costs, or find new ways of development. Plasmids work a similar way, using junk DNA und repurposing it for use." She points at the papers. "Submarines are lost by the dozens, all we have to do is find them, fix what needs to be fixed, modify what needs to be modified, und we have operational space vessels." Sinclair nods, then thinks of something. "Hate ta be the one the rain on your parade, but how will we survive up there? we don't know what's up there."

Cecils armature points to a sheaf of papers, the radio notes.

"Of course, of course." Nods Tenenbaum. "Neither did the surface, that's why radio contact with their satellites were needed, to find out the conditions, like divers under water….. in fact, its like a reverse ocean, instead of water, it is a vacuum…. Making submarines a viable space vessel, they are meant to keep air in, and water out." She says, catching Sinclairs attention. "So we need to rebuild a few submarines as spacecraft. What of supplies, food, fresh water, our own air supply?" He points out.

Cecil points at the sheaf again, at some papers about Alge, possible ways of using it for oxygen production. Tenenbaum smiles. "Ja, this works, just need to add some DNA from…." She trails off mumbling, taking the notepad and pencil from Cecil, and starts writing as she passed back most of his notes. Cecil sits down, and ponders the food situation, staring out into the ocean.

"What about catching fish? Surely that would work?" Asks Sammy. Sinclair and Delta shake their helms. "Space is a void, kiddo. Nothin' much up there in quick reach. We may need to bring what we need with us." Points out Sinclair. Delta rumbles, pointing out fish don't float around space like in the ocean, as far as he knew, or remembered.

Cecil nods absently, in thought. Then something clicks. Rapidly, his armatures move, sketching down a idea for a renewable food supply, based off a Aquaponics system, providing plant based foods, as well as fresh fish. Sammy's helm snaps in his direction at his sudden movements, watching as he rapidly drew up some ideas. Cecil is oblivious to this and just keeps sketching. After a bit, he looks up, and rumbles, gesturing to someone to look it over. Sammy levitates it over, floating it in front of her porthole, thinking.

"Could work. Materials from the fish to feed the plants, materials from the plants for the fish. How will we get them though?" Sammy asks.

Cecil Points at the Gardens, and the old Farm district in the distance, then at the fish in the area. Sammy nods. "Someone to maintain them?"

Cecil's porthole dims slightly as he thought. Seconds later, he summons his Security Bot plasmid ball, and rumbles an idea out.

Sammy sat back, thinking. "Viable… they are waterproof, but cannot hold much beyond their own weight."

Cecil nods, then sketches an idea for a aquatic drone. It resembled a disk with fins, arms, and small propellers. Most of the internals were similar to the security drones, but without the combat function. A small balloon was installed to act as a method of lifting heavy objects underwater.

Next, he pulled out a paper, and used a zeppelin for a base design for a gardening bot. Not very fast, mainly designed to lift heavy objects.

Cecil let her pick up the papers. Sammy rubs her throat softly, as she reads through. Cecil, spotting this, as well as the damaged note pad she had, pulls out a spare he carried around and rumbles to get her attention. Holding it up, he lets her grab it, and float it over to herself.

They pass the time that way, writing ideas, passing the board back and forth. The children silently watched as the two held their conversation,

Delta rumbles to Sinclair, asking him if he had ideas for where supplies were located as he watched the Big Sister and Brother 'talk'. Ellie was asleep, curled around the Little sisters she held, while Tenenbaum mumbled softly, writing notes, pausing every so often to stare into space, thinking. "Well… There might be some equipment in the warehouse District, possibly some in the ole Railcar Depot, possibly more. The question is, have they been ransacked yet?" said Sinclair, watching some of the old buildings go by."There isn't much that hasn't been ransacked, to be fair…."

Delta huffs, annoyed. "Yeah, I hear ya, kid, it's just frustrating. Damn Old Hag." A soft whack from Delta quiets him, as he points at the children, some asleep, some awake, some halfway. Sinclair sighs. but nods. "Fine, No rude words near the kids." An amused rumble emits from the Alpha series Daddy. Sinclair manages a deadpan look from his helm.

Things in the Railcar pass quietly, Delta and Sinclair making plans as to where to hit, Cecil and Sammy discussing ideas for ship systems, food supply ideas, plasmids or Bioscience related items for Tenenbaum to work on when she had time, while Tenenbaum worked on the O2 supply problem, quite happy with the idea she had been given to work with.

TBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBE 

Sinclair stretched as they lifted up into the station. Splicers milled about, waiting for the Car to arrive, having been warned ahead of time about the car, as well as to not attack its passengers.

They scattered as the railcar rose out of the moonpool/dock and stopped, opening and allowing the passengers out.

Delta took point, stepping out first, followed by Tenenbaum and the children. Sammy and Ellie stepped out next, followed by Sinclair and Cecil. The adults and teens formed a circle around the children, partially out of habit, as the headed to the Sinclair Deluxe.

Several splicers stepped out of the way as the group passed, some twitching and going for their weapons, only to freeze from the glare Delta gave them. They passed through the lobby, passed the path of destruction laid down by Delta and Cecil when they had fought through.

Ellie, wearing her helmet again, blinks, looking at the damage, as Sinclair whistled softly.

"It's one thing to watch for th' railcar, its a whole 'nother thing to actually see the damage you two can leave when ya want." he said softly, looking about under his helmet.

Delta gave a rumbling sigh, watching as various splicers moved debris and tried to salvage things.

A brute splicer walked up to the group, his bowler hat sitting on his head precariously. "All'ight, the Miss wan's you lot up in 'er room, said som'thin' about a way out fo' us." growled the splicer. A large bandage covered his abdomen and a sling held his arm.

Delta only nodded, and the group kept walking.

Every so often, a Splicer, generally a houdini, would warp around, either watching, or try to get past to the little sisters.

Several splicers in the area, the friendly ones, winced as those splicers were killed if they attempted to get past.

Eventually, they made it to a room Grace had set up for them. it was a large room, mainly for high rollers, but in this case, it would be used for the children.

Sammy, Sinclair, and Cecil remained behind to keep an eye on the children, though they all fell asleep in the massive bed, while Cecil pulled the comforter over them, and sat in a chair nearby, as the other two took point around the room.

All three took shifts as to who was awake watching the kids, as the others tried to get some rest, as Tenenbaum, Ellie, and Delta went to visit Grace.

The three went up to Grace's room, where she sat, looking out the window, looking out into the ocean.

She turned as they entered, and smiled softly, hugging Ellie when she entered.

"Good to see you're safe, baby girl." she said, letting go of the taller teen. Ellie smiled as she took her helmet off, and set it on the table as everyone sat down.

"So, Tin Daddy, what'cha doing down here? thought you would have tried to get littl' Ellie here out." she asked, concerned. Delta rumbled sadly. "Lamb tried to kill us, und stole the submersible before we could get aboard." sighed Tenenbaum, taking a drag on the cigarette now that she was away from the little sisters. "Nearly killed the little ones with us, too." she growled in a clipped tone, remembering.

Grace scowled, angry at her former friend. "I woulda' thought she was better then that, but I guess not." she said, before shaking her head, and lighting her own cigarette, like Tenenbaum, to calm down.

"Now, whats this I hear about a way out?" She asked after a few moments.

Tenenbaum and Ellie gave her a quick run down of what the idea was so far.

Grace nodded, seeing their point. "It's a good idea. Plus, it gets us out o' this mess. Now, lets see….. there should be a… ah, 'ere we go." Grace had gotten up and retrieved a old sea floor map.

"Used to send out dive parties, before the suits became too valuable to lose and we restricted them to fishing use only, so we do have some vessels marked, though things change. Might have enough salvageable materials ta pull this off." She unrolled the old map, discussing with them about what was where, and what might work, and what would likely only be used for parts.

TBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBTBETBETBETBE 

For the next few weeks, the area around Pauper's Drop became a flurry of activity, as the splicers collected up their meager possessions, and moved out via railcar. They headed to a old submersible yard, where they set up to work.

Over the next few months, they started work on the submarines the Big daddies, sisters, or brother would bring over, varying from small vessels to massive war submarines, such as tiny research submersibles, and the old russian Typhoon class.

Sammy would help Cecil map out where the vessels were, and lead the repair teams inside the vessels, while Cecil would fix the hulls and equipment for the teams to install. Delta and Sinclair would take disc shaped prototype hauler drones, named and built by Sammy and Cecil, to carry damaged subs back to the docks.

Ellie would help Tenenbaum make new plasmids, either to remove ADAM dependency, as well as help Delta, so he no longer needed to remain by her constantly, though he still didn't like leaving her alone, or modify algae to make oxygen at a accelerated rate.

Naturally, the group took shifts guarding the little sisters, though it now included the children from the Splicers as well. Sammy wasn't happy about the other children at first, but got over it.

Eventually, they started hauling back old spent solid rocket boosters, and trying to fix them/refuel them. Eventually, they had several submarines equipped with solid rocket boosters, as well as preparing to send a experimental unmanned drone up with an experimental engine to use outside of the atmosphere.

Several tests, and close calls, later, they had a working engine. it wasn't a FTL drive, but it worked. It was a Ion Engine, using Hydrogen as a fuel. Not much thrust, but it was meant for use in space, not in atmospheric conditions.

After a while, they switched around. Now, Cecil and Tenenbaum worked on a cryostasis system, while Delta, Sinclair, and Ellie went exploring for parts, after they had been given a map by Cecil, with various supply stashes he had marked. Sammy worked on a sensor system, as well as a method to remove as many weak points from the ships as they could.

This continued for another few months. Soon, they had a black and white CCTV setup for the viewport system, removing windows, a basic sensor array, comprised of a crude LIDAR system with a basic radar system.

They started adding the parts, just as they hit a snag.

Their earlier experiments with rocket propulsion had attracted surface attention. Every so often, survey crews passed over, searching for the origin of the rockets.

Thankfully, old Andrew Ryans paranoia saved them. Rapture was built in such a way that it was disguised from surface scanners. You had to be physically there to see anything.

And at that point, you were at most submarines crush depths.

Even so, they had to slow down. Too much attention too soon, and they were in trouble. They did not want Lamb to catch wind of them, even indirectly.

Over that time, however, everyone noticed something. They were ageing slowly, and had a longer lifespan. Tenenbaum theorized it might be a side effect of the ADAM in everyone's systems. Either way, it made things easier for the cryostasis system.

Soon, the cryo units were finished and installed, along with the engines, sensor arrays, RCS and SAS units, mostly based off of preexisting surface Gyro units, and shrunk down engine clusters.

Over a dozen large subs were repurposed, some were set up for mining, some for cargo, some for passengers, livestock, plant life, ect. Some held laboratories, some smaller subs, to be used to scout areas out.

Close to the end, they gathered together, and worked out a destination.

The pick was a system over, a gas giant. The reason was simple.

No one would ever think to look there. Once in orbit, they could mine the asteroids in the rings for a bit, while they constructed their homes, massive Bathysphere shaped stations to withstand the pressures and storms, a natural defence if need be.

Modifications were needed, and another series of large submarines were added, mainly as fuel carriers and a junction system for the fleet to form a massive 'space hulk' a series of ships docked to one another, allowing for the fleet to arrive at once.

Finally, after a good few years, the fleet launched in quick succession, inadvertently scaring the surface population by the massive vessels rising out of the ocean, and leaving the atmosphere. Once in orbit, the ships started docking, then using a gravity assist to sling shot away from earth, watched the whole time by the surface population.

To leave the system, the crews went into cryosleep, as the ships, using analog computers, used the sun itself as a massive gravity assist to leave.

The result was far better than they had hoped, and it slung them faster out of the system, and in a few decades, they arrived. Most of the crew awoke from stasis, though a fault in the system kept Delta, Sinclair, Ellie, Sammy, Tenenbaum, Cecil, Grace, and three little sisters in stasis. However, enough of their schematics and plans were available for use, and during their time on earth, many of the splicers had learned from them, allowing them to work, albeit slower.

Another few decades pass, and the Bathyspheres start dropping, finally finished. Designs for vessels, based on the submarines they had, were made, for traversing the atmosphere of Morpheus, and beyond, working off of the notes made by Sammy and Cecil, but never finished.

A FTL drive was developed, one that de-synced the craft with reality, and pushed it along, like a bead through a straw. It did it in such a way that it phased through solid matter, dubbed a aether drive, due to the fact that when it activated it looked like it was diving into the aetherium, space.

While it could not be harmed by stuff in reality, it could not harm stuff either, unless said item was in the same reality phaze as it. This allowed it to move faster, and go through obstacles most vessels would have to move around.

View screens were upgraded, now in color, and higher resolution, sensor arrays were better, the sublight Ion engines were upgraded, as well as a impeller based engine was added for use in Morpheus's atmosphere.

Gravity compensators were added, to help when on planet, and the space suits still looked like old dive bell suits.

Weapons were later added, mainly for use when they started encountering massive creatures in the gas giant, mostly aggressive to anything they did not know. At first, it was mostly torpedo and missile based weapons, before energy based weapons were developed, though they were religated to ships only, due to their massive sives, used like artillary cannons, it did not have the same ammo constraints and size problems torpedos did.

Eventually, Railguns, or MACs, we developed, causeing a larger destruction, for far less, allowing use of refuse from reactors to be used for ammunition, along with junk filtered out of hydrogen scoops. Smaller Coilguns, downsized Railguns, were used for personel weaponry, while lacking in the ammo department, they were far more dangerous then Mass Effect weaponry, due to the larger, heavier and faster, shot.

All of this was built using Analog technology, as Morpheus had a unforeseen problem. Electrical storms. What little technology they had using small copper cables, silicon boards, and the like were quickly fried and discarded. This lead to advanced vacuum tubes and cathode tubes used.

No element Zero was found on the giant, so it was not found until years later, when humanity colonized a nearby planet, unaware they were being watched by what could be described as their lost cousins.

When humanity was attacked, the people of Morpheus swarmed out, scaring the Turian and other Citadel races. Especially as just a few years before, the last remaining people in cryostasis were revived. Including Delta and Co.

The old Alpha series Daddy and his family didn't appreciate the attack, even if it was on another branch of humanity. This resulted in a short war, which ended when a ceasefire was called. A treaty was signed, though the people of Morpheus felt it was very one sided, and while they agreed to ceasefire, they did not agree to the terms, especially some of the more invasive or aggressive ones.

This lead to tensions between the citadel races, and humanity to an extent, after they joined. Morpheus eventually called out that they were a separate society after a particularly nasty conference, and refused to join the Citadel races.

This put out many people, though for their own people, it was a relief. The turians could only grumble, as they had nothing that could reach their stations, even the Salarian's had problems. And they were especially put out, as it prevented them from acquiring the genetic modification techniques that, while initially crude, were light years ahead of their own. It allowed them to do things Biotics could not, and do it to preexisting organisms.

The Asari, one of the oldest races, were upset, though it was more of along the lines of the fact they lost a chance at observing a civilisation that broke away from Element Zero.

And those were just the more outspoken ones.

Slavers learned quickly to stay away from the old style vessels, as while most looked, and were, old, they weren't soft targets. And had a distinct dislike for such people, often raiding slaver bases for supplies, while providing homes for the hostages/slaves if they wished, of any race.

However, things changed a few years later, all because of a simple shakedown mission for an experimental stealth ship gone bad.…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two.**

A massive cruiser zipped through the aetherium, unnoticed by almost everyone, heading straight toward Eden Prime after receiving the distress call. She had been the closest Rapturian ship to respond on her patrol, and received orders to take out or stall the attacking forces.

It was a older design, the body was that of a old russian typhoon, but the conn tower was that of a japanese I-400, though the door on the front was not for a hanger.

The massive vessel easily dwarfed both the predecessor submarines, easily. It was little over a hundred years old, an early FTL drive vessel, but she worked, and that's all her crew wanted.

Inside the bridge, just under the 'conn tower', her bridge crew operated.

Delta stood near the forward consoles, checking the map ETA, and ship status.

He rumbled a question at Sinclair, who sat at the comms. station, a cable running to his helmet. "I hear you, ole' boy, and yes, they're still transmitting." He said, twisting around to face the older Daddy.

"Father, can you come here, please?" Ellie asked, her helmet resting next to her as she looked at the scanner readout.

"I'm seeing a massive Ezzo reading right about here, but everything else can't find a thing." she said pointing. Delta looked at the readout, and huffed something, a rumbling reply coming from Cecil as he walked in, hearing the question. Sammy nodded, her helmet looking at a readout copy.

"Stealth vessel. Likely the turian/human one." She rasped. Cecil gave a snort, and rumbled something, pointing at the readout. Sammys helm moves in a eyeroll manner, but nods. "I'm agreeing with you two on this one, Sam. These guys missed a critical part on the stealth bit." Said Ellie.

The rest of the bridge crew looked at the exchange, watching as the group interacted. Finally, Delta rumbled out a order to the crew, along the lines of _'Run out the guns as soon as they rose from the aetherium, arm the MAC, and ready surface crews.'_ The bridge crew scrambles, alarms going off as Delta rumbled at Ellie, telling her she had the Conn.

She nods and secures her helm, as Sammy, Cecil, and Delta head to the drop pod bay, which replaced the lower forward torpedo tubes. Each tube had a hopper with the spherical drop pods loaded and open, ready for deployment.

Splicers, mostly brutes and houdini's, quickly load up, while spider splicers scrambled to personnel carriers, ready to pick up survivors and drop troops.

Ellie took a deep breath as the vessel rose up, and pales a bit at the fleet of unknown ships between them and eden prime.

"Uh….. Cap'in, you see'in this?" Asked a helmsman, looking at the biotech ships.

"Yes I do. Doesn't matter. They attacked a civilian colony. Punch straight through." She said, the glow from her helm hardening, as the helms of the bridge crew nod.

Outside of the vessel, barrels extend from her sides, glowing as their capacitors charged, moving on a limited gimbal, as from the top rear and along the bottom of the vessel turrets extended and armed.

The hatch on the ship split in two, rotating and folding outwards as the barrel for the MAC extended and primed itself, aiming or the largest ship in its view point.

Inside, Ellie noded. "All stations, pick a target, and fire at will." She said.

In seconds, the area around the vessel was illuminated as the turrets went off, shredding several of the smaller ships, as the MAC tore holes in the larger ships.

And in the midst of it all, The Normandy ducked and weaved through the firefight, though she quickly found herself with a tail.

Joker growled as he hunkered down, scowling at the feed on a small monitor every so often as he steered the ship in and out of the surrounding ships.

"Commander, hope you kept the receipt, cause we got a problem." he said, as the Normandy shook.

The turian Specter looked surprised. "Impossible. They should not have seen us. Are you certain the stealth system is online?" He said, watching as the biotech ships scored a few hits.

"Of course! Thing is, it doesn't work on these guys." The smaller human growls back, throwing the ship around. The turian scowls. "hmm. Perhaps they have a system we have not encountered yet." he said.

During one of the passes, they rocket by the much larger Raptuiran vessel, which caused the turian to stiffen as an arc of energy flashed in front of the ship, striking one of their pursuers. "Impossible, an Aegis class, here?!" he said, looking at the vessel as it tore a path to Eden Prime.

"Joker, follow the Rapturian ship. Even with your flying, there's no way we can avoid all of these guys." Shepard said, looking at the vessel.

A feeling of deja vu formed in his stomach as he looked at it.

"Who ever they sent, they have one hell of a cruiser." muttered Joker as he followed in the ship's wake.

Inside the larger vessel, the torpedo crew armed the drop tubes, as the ship evened out into a firing position.

"Drop tubes, fire." Ellie said, as the Aegis class positioned itself. Seconds later, the tubes fire, not unlike a Railgun, launching the pod down to the surface.

Each one fell, and deployed. Once out of the reentry phase, they ejected the heat shielding, creating a chaff, skewing targeting computers. As they fell, airbrakes deployed, slowing them down farther.

Now here was the part as to why spider splicers were not allowed in most drop pods.

Still going at a rapid pace, the pods opened, releasing their occupants.

The brutes used thruster packs, slowing down and dropping the last ten feet. Houdini's just warped the last bit as their capsule opened. Delta, Sammy and Cecil? They just dropped.

All over the colony, Splicer forces rained down, securing areas as safe zones, and landing zones for relief crews.

Shepard grabbed the wall as the Normandy shook while it tried to land in the hot zone. "Hackett, Nilus, Shepard, Normandy's taking heavy AA fire, not as much as it could, but still more than you would think a stealth ship would attract." Grouched Joker. "Most of the AA fires taken by the Drop pods the Rapturian ships spittin' out. Looks like they're using the heat shield for chaff."

"Interesting tactics. They increased survival chances of the pods considerably by flooding targeting computers with targets." muttered Nilus.

Shepard smirked. "Still trying to get your drop pods working?"

Nilus scowled. "Not like your attempts are as successful."

"Cut the chatter Shepard. We're almost to the LZ now." Hackett said.

The group hopped off the Normandy, which immediately takes back off, AA fire streaking past her, glancing off as she rose up out of the atmosphere.

"Geez, they don't mess around, huh?" A rookie muttered as he looked up, watching as the heat shields finished burning up like a small meteor shower. Shepard nodded.

Nilus looked unnerved as he watched, remembering stories of how this had often been a bad omen for them during the Contact war.

The Turian shook his head, clearing it, and looked about. The group moved up, gaining ground rapidly. They moved through the forest, taking out the Drones as they went.

"Captain, look." the rookie said, pointing to two Geth, a spike, and a civie. They watched as the Geth dropped the man on it.

"... What the hell? Geth don't normally act like that, do they?"

The Geth move off, leaving behind the carcase, and turning for a woman bunkered down behind a rock.

Shepard clicked his rifle of his back, and a well placed shot takes out one, as the other docked behind a tree, pinned by the rookies fire.

Nilus takes aim, taking out the Geth when it popped back out.

They head down to the woman, who was getting up from the rock.

"Gunnery chief Ashley williams, 212th. You in command here, sir?" She asked, catching her breath.

Shepard nods. "Status report."

She shook her head. "Got caught out on patrol when the attack hit, comms. were jammed, and we couldn't get a signal out. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where is the rest of your squad?" Asked Nilus.

"Ambushed when we tried to regroup at the beacon. I don't think any of the others survived." was her reply.

Nilus nods. "Understood."

Shepard shook his head, catching her look. "It wasn't your fault, remember that." she nodded sadly.

"So, what do we do with the body?" asked the rookie.

Shepard sighed as they walked up to it, intending to take it down, before noticing the odd outlines on the body. Just as the rookie gets to it, the body comes back to life, attacking him.

"Sh-!" The rest of what the rookie yelled was cut off, as the head snaps sideways, a bolt from a crossbow sticking out of it, before igniting and burning its solid rocket fuel, dragging it off.

The rookie wheezes, looking up as a brute splicer looked grimly at it, reloading the weapon. "Watch it, Green'orn. Mor' o' these things up ahead." The Rapturian says, walking off after his radio squawks to life, and a set of coordinates bark out.

Shepard helps the rookie up, as Ashley watched the bulky figure run through the research camp, now wielding a gun similar in appearance to a thompson machine gun. Nilus shakes his head. "You three search for survivors, I'm going ahead and securing the package." The specter says, before moving off.

Shepard rolls his eyes. "And of course, we end up with an idiot. Not you, kid. The specter." He says, annoyed, as the rookie blinks a few times. "Idiot went ahead alone."

They keep move through the burning camp, only the background noise of fighting letting them know a small war was going on. Shepard jumps back, just as several Husks, as they started calling them, were dropped from several spikes and attacked.

He rolls out of view, popping up behind a broken wall, firing a few rounds, scowling.

"What the hell did those thing do to these people?" He muttered, aiming for the heads, killing three.

Ashley ducked behind a turned over vehicle, aiming around, picking off the farther ones out.

The rookie ducks, and hunkers down behind a large chunk of debris, using it as cover, and lobbed a grenade, taking out a small group. He pops up a second later, aiming around, nervous.

In the background, a roar echoes through the colony.

TBETBETBETBE

Nilus snuck through the docks, around several containers, wondering how the human was faring. Probably well, if his record was any indication.

He turns a corner, bumping into another turian. "Saren? what are you doing here?" The specter asked his elder.

The taller Turian walked over, amused. "The council thought you could use a little help on the mission."

Saren walked paced behind Nilus, not aware they were being watched. A massive figure, with a oval shaped porthole seemed to scowl at Saren.

Delta hefted his drill, ready to drop down. He was ambivalent about Nilus, but Saren set alarms off.

The specters talked a bit more, before Saren drew a Pistol, and aimed it at the other. Deltas porthole shifted to a hellish red.

Moving with the speed only a Alpha series had, he jumped down, and shoved his drill through Sarens arm.

Nilus whirled around, hearing the snarl of a industrial drill, echoes of a story running through his head.

He saw an amused Saren aiming a gun at his head, only for a archaic looking drill to suddenly shred the arm holding it, as a red light bathed the two.

Snarling, Saren lept back, trying to stem the blood leaking through his hands as he covered the remains of his arm. He looked up to glare at the figure that stood in front of Nilus, only to be forced to dodge as Delta once more charged him.

Shoving himself up off the ground, Saren lets go of his bleeding stump, and snatces his gun up, and takes a quick shot at Nilus, who tries to snap out of the way, and though the round hits him, it misses most vital organs, but carves a deep gash on his head.

Delta responds by using a quick Incinerate! plasmid on the traitorous Turian, who snarls in pain. Thinking quickly, Saren shoots a water container, which opens, putting him out, as he takes shots at the charging Daddy.

The projectiles hit, but do nothing to slow the raging Alpha series down. Delta hits him like a freight train, sending him into the containers behind him.

He tries to get up, As Delta stands over him, red light washing over the Turian, who glares hatefully, then smirks.

"Tell me, monster, what's more important? Killing me…. Or keeping them alive?" He smirks, pointing. Delta glances over, spotting a small platoon of Geth and Husks approaching a pinned down Nilus, and a dock worker, who was cowering as Nilus took picked off several hostiles.

Delta snarls, right as the Turian decides to shove his pistol at the porthole, and fires.

The shot smashes into Deltas viewport, splashing off a material rated for the depths of Morpheus.

Delta seems to smirk, grabs the turian by his armor, and throws him at the approaching platoon, before letting off a roar.

Nilus growled as blood started getting into his eyes, affecting his aim, as the human next to him kept down.

Everytime he shot a Geth or a Husk, another took its place.

He glanced over to where Saren was, only to see a blur as the body was thrown into the middle of the platoon,

and a roar echoed, as the dive suit clad human itself smashed through the platoon, some turned into ribbons by the drill, some crushed by the weight of the monster now amongst them.

Nilus, lowered his rifle to watch the ensuing, one sided, fight.

Delta's hand started glowing once more, this time whirlwinds caught various geth and threw them into the air, as Delta swung his spinning drill, smashing through the kinetic barriers some of the Geth attempted to use.

Delta sidestepped several charging Husks, allowing them to smash into their comrades, before smashing a fist through an unlucky Geth, dropping it, and catching an arm holding a blade going toward him, using the Geth as a flail in one hand, before throwing the Geth into the others.

Despite the fact most of the Geth there towered over humans, Delta towered over them, making him a larger target for the Geth snipers, who started getting picked off by arriving forces as they tried to shoot him.

Saren took the time to pick himself back up and escape while his forces distracted the angry Daddy.

Holes appeared over his suit, as his odd yellow/red blood dropped, scabbing over quickly, and drying up on the ground.

While the platoon was decimated, Delta treated the injuries he sustained like a krogan, they were as life threatening as a paper cut to him.

Ramming his drill into the last Geth, Delta let out a groaning sigh, and turned to the two spectators he had.

He rumbled something, touching his comm. unit, as the arriving troops thumped into view.

Several Spider and Brute splicers fanned out, while the recently redesigned Rosies spread out, checking crates for hostiles.

A houdini splicer formed out of a red mist, with a white trenchcoat and a red cross on his arm, and quickly made his way over to Nilus, checking him over.

"Yer lucky, young'un." the ageing splicer said as he wiped the blood away to work on the injury. "If the angle had been different, you'ld be going home in a 'erse."

Nilus watched out of one eye as the Splicers quickly spoke with delta, whose injuries were healing rapidly.

The splicers broke off, as Delta stomped over, and booted up his wrist comp., using a Omnitool emulator. " _Not too injured, I trust?"_

Nilus, glanced at the message that showed up on his Omnitool. The medic grumbled a little, but moved to allow his arm to move.

"As far as I know. Thank you for the assist, however." He responded. " _Your welcome. Next time, bring backup you trust."_

Replied Delta, as the two looked up as Shepard, Sammy, and Cecil arrived.

TBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBET

A Geth slumped down, a rock through its chest, as Sammy wiped down her syringe after removing it from a husk. Cecil clicked a new rivet canister into place, before rumbling at Sammy, gesturing to a building the Geth had come from.

She nods, jumping up and entering through a upper level.

Cecil opened the front, and looked around, his porthole light illuminating the hall. He entered into a large opening, Sammy on the upper level.

Sammy ghosted around, like her brother, her light flashing around as she searched. She gazed out into the open space, spotting Cecil on the ground, checking for Geth. She frowns beneath her helmet, spotting a object tucked away under some debris.

Cecil looks up at the loud clang, like the butt of a dive knife striking a tank. He sees Sammy gesture at a pile of debris, and nods.

Carefully approaching the pile, he starts moving the junk, only to jump as Deltas roar echoes through the building and the colony. He catches the piece he had, sighing, as Sammy dropped down, amused.

The two move the stuff away, Cecil freezing as he turned back around, spotting a bomb hidden beneath. He grumbles to Sammy, catching her attention, and uses a armature to point.

Sammy crouches down, looking at the detonator, as Cecil examined the warhead itself. Digging in his drill arm, he tosses Sammy a remote hack dart, while he starts attaching cables to the detonator and the primer, planning on removing the warhead itself.

Sammy attaches the dart, slicing through the coding, disarming the bomb, and curses softly, glancing at Cecil as he looked up from his work.

She gestures to the detonator, holding two fingers up, signifying a second, non disarmable detonator system.

He nods, and removes the payload, while they leave the detonator there. Pocketing the warhead, Cecil gets up, radioing in their find.

Sammy, glances out as they reach the door. Husks now litter the street, followed closely by Geth drones. Sammy looks at Cecil, who nods, arm clicking as it formed his rivet gun.

The Husks shuffle around, before one runs into a newly placed whirlwind trap, throwing it up while freezing it. the drones snap to, only for red hot rivets to fly, forcing some down, while others shattered, struck by the rivets.

Sammy snuck to one side, as Cecil warped to the other, catching them in a pincer movement.

Sammy dashed in, syringe slicing through the husks, plasmids glowing around her other hand, flinging large stones into the Husks as Cecil slammed into the other side, drill spinning, and his smaller syringe out, either smashing their smaller, more numerous opponents.

Cecil ducked down, allowing Sammy to jump on his back and keep going as they switched sides, as the two cut down the Husks.

The two wound down as the last husk stopped moving, as relief crews arrived via shuttle, splicers scattering, searching for survivors or strangling hostiles.

Cecil spoke with a Bouncer, who was leading the defence detail, who told them Delta was over by the dockyards. The Big Brother and Sister nod, thanking the newer Daddy, who chuffs, amused, as the medics rushed past.

Sammy drew a large coil carbine, modified for one hand use, and rejoins Cecil after grabbing some extra ammunition.

They head through the streets, as crews worked around them, including the bomb crews, who were searching for the bombs, having received the details from Sammy after Cecil called it in.

TBETBETBETBETBETBETBE

Ellie scowled.

The attacking fleet was something else.

The biotech ships had already disabled the Normandy, forcing her to order them to pick it up.

While most of the Normandy's crew survived, the ship herself was in bad shape, likely to be scuttled.

Joker, her pilot, was understandably upset.

Ellie shook her helm, clearing it.

"Ma'am, the cap'in o' th' Normandy wishes ta speak with ya." came from the Comms. "Thank you. Send him up, please." she said.

"'nderstood, Ma'am." was the reply.

Ellie tapped her Wrist Comp., opening a channel to Medical. "Grandmother, what do you make of these ships?" she asked.

"Fascinating. While I theorised that such a thing was possible, to see it actually in use….. wunderbar…." said Tenenbaum.

"Of course, it's not pleasant to see them against us." She sighed a second later.

"Is there a chance we can track where they came from?" Ellie asked, amused at her 'grandmother's' antics. "Ja, ja, The ships, they appear to be unique in the fact they seem to be transmitting a signal, not unlike Beta waves." Tenenbaum says, a alert popping up on Ellie's console from her. She opens it, revealing a chart/comparison of the signals to brainwave patterns of humans and other races.

"However, this is a cause for concern. This is the same kind of wavelength used for neural programming in the Big Daddy/Little Sister program back on earth." came Tenenbaum's grim tone. "It is likely there is a second function other than communication, likely indoctrination of hostile forces via prolonged exposure."

Ellie stiffens. "How long?" she asked.

"Depends on the will power of the subject, und their willingness. Our ships are shielded moreso the those of the Citadel races, due to our ships hulls. You, your siblings, Sinclair, und Delta are more resistant than most, due to the fact you already have experience throwing off and resisting such programming." Tenenbaum says.

"Can we block it?" Ellie asked, after telling the helmsman to hit another one of the larger ships.

"Possibly. I vill need to speak with Cecil und Sam, we might be able to rig something up. it may be possible to drown out the signal using a 'white noise' beta wave signal." she said, as Ellie tilted her helm towards the doors, as Hackett entered, grumbling about the ridiculous amount of stairs the ship had, followed closely by a tired Joker.

"I will let them know when we pick them back up. Sorry, I need to cut this short, the captain of the Normandy just showed up, and he doesn't look happy." Ellie sighed.

"I understand, fraulein. We vill continue later." Tenenbaum sighed, cutting the connection.

Ellie turned to Hackett, who slumped into a chair next to Joker, who had already sat down.

"Admiral hackett, I presume?" Ellie asked.

He nods. "And you are?" he asks.

"Eleanor Oberseite, first officer, currently in command of the Valkyrie." She said, as the ship shook.

"Cap'in, might wanna look at this!" Said a helmsman, pointing to the forward viewscreen.

Ellie looked forward, and stiffens. "What the hell…..?"

A large cuttlefish shaped ship rocketed by, undeterred by the MAC rounds hurtling at it.

They only dent it, and the ship repairs/heals in minutes.

"Tha' shouldn't be possible. Those rounds should a' torn 'er to shreds." said one of the bridge crew who watched.

"Sinclair, call….." Started Ellie.

"- To all ground units, I repeat, this is Valkyrie to all ground units, you have an unknown vessel headed planetside, target trajectory appears to be the colony, attempts to slow it have been unsuccessful."said Sinclair, seeming to scowl at the comms station.

A alarm goes off. "Ma'am, boardin' party detected. Seems a capsule attached itself to the Normandy, we have Geth up to the gills spillin' out o 'her!" Came the report.

Sinclair groans, and unplugs his helm from the station, and grabs his shotgun, before exiting. Ellie motions for a junior Comms. officer to take his position.

The ship rocked as a hit tore the Valkyrie's port side were struck by a shot from the massive cuttlefish ship.

"Damn it, how long until the fleet arrives?" Asked Ellie as the helm crew tried to keep distance from the larger ship.

"Ten seconds, Ma'am. They just arrived." Replied the Comms. station, as several submarine shaped warships rose up, and fired on the fleet.

More aimed for the surface, intent on rescuing the colonists.

Ellie sighed, before noticing a considerably larger, oddly shaped vessel. "Thats not… Great. Sammy and Cecil are going to be pissed." She sighed.

TBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBETBE

Shepard stood next to Nilus as the tram sped through to the location of the beacon, as the rest of their team looked at the Splicers nervously, especially the Daddies, the older Daddy, the Brother, and Sister.

"So, Nilus, what do you think of these guys so far?" asked Shepard quietly. "Dangerous. Maybe not to us, or the mission, but easily to anyone, or thing, that threatens them, or anyone they consider an ally." Said Nilus, glancing at the group. "I will admit, I have heard stories of encounters with them during the first contact war, though this is the first time I've actually met any of them."

"Well, they seem pretty vocal about their privacy." Pointed out Shepard.

The radios of some of the Spider splicers Squawked, making Shepard and Nilus wince, before a message barks out. "-To all ground units, you have an unknown vessel headed planetside-"

Shepard scowls, while Nilus checks his gun, as the tram slows down.

TBETBETBETBE

Saren gritted his mandibles, as the torquette was cinched around his arm stump. He snarled at the Geth doing the work. "Arm the charges, destroy the colony. I want no evidence we were here."

It stared blankly at him as he approached the beacon.

TBETBETBETBETBETBE

Cecil snaps his helm down as his Wrist Comp. goes off, Alerting him someone had sent the detonation codes, and at least five smaller charges remained. He gives a low grumble as the tram stopped, one standing right next to them.

He signals for Sammy to jump ahead, as he disassembled the first charge, before charging with the others as Sammy took care of the next one. The two leap frogged as the rest dealt with the strangely meager number of Geth.

It went just like this: Geth pops up, shoot it, wait for the next hostile, and so on.

Cecil and Sammy finished with the last charge, and looked about, spotting the Beacon, an odd tower shaped device.

Nilus started calling the Normandy, only to get the Valkyrie instead, who explained as best they could.

He sighed, and sent the Comm. off to Delta, who worked out the landing procedure. He walked over to Shepard to let him know what happened.

Cecil scowls, and holds out his hands, noting the odd arcing coming from the beacon.

"Hey, what gives?" grouched Ashley. Cecil sighed, and pointed at the arcs. "oookay….. that wasn't there before…. I'll give you that, but it never did anything before, so why would it do anything now?"

Cecil clapped his drill hand over his porthole, groaning. "Murphy's law." Rasped Sammy.

Ashley rolls her eyes, and walks ahead as everyone moved to secure the platform. "This is amazing, it's never done anything like this before….." She muttered. Hairs stand up on Shepard's neck, along with Delta, Sammy, and Cecils.

They whirl around, spotting the Beacon activating.

Thinking fast, both Delta and Shepard slam into Ashly, knocking her away, just as it grabbed them, and picked them up. Shepard felt like something was being shoved into his head, as Delta snarled, feeling unknown information put in his head, and through the Adam bond he still shared with Cecil and Ellie, them as well.

Cecil gave a pained groan, clutching his helm, and on the bridge of the Valkyrie, Ellie mirrored her brother.

The Beacon explodes, throwing Shepard and Delta away, as Ellie and Cecil crumple in unison, all four unconscious.

Sammy nearly went ballistic, hissing at anyone who got near, immediately calling for medical, unaware Sinclair, while not hissing, had bolted back to the bridge, and was doing something similar for Ellie, as a massive shadow covered the area…..


End file.
